


Walk-Off

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Fashion Show, Gen, John Is Also Gay, John Is Interested In Fashion Design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John shook out a long, lime green halter top dress with heavy metallic beading at the hem and held it up against Teyla's smooth, defined arm before shaking his head and tossing it on the growing pile of cast-offs behind them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk-Off

John shook out a long, lime green halter top dress with heavy metallic beading at the hem and held it up against Teyla's smooth, defined arm before shaking his head and tossing it on the growing pile of cast-offs behind them.

"I seriously can't believe that they don't use this as a test for incredible gayness in the military," Rodney muttered. "I still say we should go with that yellow one, with the fringe." John shot him a look of pure shut-the-fuck-up and Rodney folded his arms and glared back.

Teyla looked rumpled and a little annoyed, her arms full of fabrics in a rainbow of colors.

"I am perfectly capable of dressing myself," she insisted.

"But that's not what the Jil want," John pointed out.

"Weren't you the one fluttering about their 'amusing tradition' at trading feasts when we got here?"

"I'm pretty sure that was when she thought she'd get to dress _us_ ," John drawled.

Teyla's silence on the matter spoke loudly enough.

"Here," Ronon said. He held out a scrap of suede in a deep sagey green, and a long split skirt, fashioned out of four panels of suede in two tones of green that echoed the top. She cocked her head at him thoughtfully, dumped the clothes she held and retreated into the next room to try them on.

When she came back out, her hair was smooth, her midriff was bare and her pretty shoulders (and her exceptional breasts) were showcased to fine effect. It was basically her training outfit, only fancied up here and there with a little inset of flat polished stones that reminded Rodney of mother of pearl.

Ronon handed her two broad bronze arm cuffs and she cupped them around her biceps.

"Thank you, Ronon."

Tipping his head a little, he said, "You're next up."

She stepped past the heavy curtain onto the catwalk outside, and they heard the Jil whoop and cheer with obvious approval.

"He's like, the least gay guy _ever_ ," Rodney marveled. "And yet he's got the soul of Versace, apparently."

"Donna Karan," John countered. "Classic lines."

"And once again I am reminded of your _incredible gayness_ ," Rodney said.

"You didn't seem to mind it last night," John smirked. Rodney blushed. Ronon glowed quietly, listening to the crowd roar.


End file.
